The invention relates to marine outboard drive units with a two-cycle internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a fill tube assembly for filling an oil tank.
In various marine outboard drive units having a two-cycle internal combustion engine, it is desirable to provide an automatic oil-fuel mixing system, eliminating the need to manually pre-mix the oil and fuel. The automatic system draws oil from an oil tank and fuel from a fuel tank, and mixes the oil and fuel in a desired ratio. In other applications, it is desirable to provide oil injection. The present invention provides a fill tube assembly for filling the oil tank.
In the preferred embodiment, the fill tube assembly is mounted within the upper cowl which houses the engine of the marine outboard drive unit. The fill tube is particularly useful in combination with the oil tank of copending application Ser. No. 360,273, filed June 2, 1989 on even date herewith, entitled "Marine Outboard Drive With Oil Tank". The tank is mounted around the driveshaft housing below the cowl. The invention is also useful in combination with the draw tube and indicator assembly of copending application Ser. No. 360,274, filed 6-2-89 on even date herewith, entitled "Marine Outboard Drive With Oil Tank Draw Tube and Indicator", and with the oil pump of copending application Ser. No. 360,265, filed on 6-2-89 even date herewith, entitled "Oil Metering Pump With Air Purge".